The Adventure of Link and Liana
by Mamouru Ai
Summary: Warning: Do not read this if you want to figure out how to beat the game yourself. This is just the prologue. Please don't flame me for makng up a character. Alright chapter 2 is up now! Thanks to those who read and a special thanks to those who reviewed!
1. Prologue

Hyrule, once a land of peace and prosperity, now waged war within its own borders. Brother battled against brother, people who were previously friends killed each other in the name of their leader. A terrible and dark time of Hyrule.

Little hope shined for the peoples, it seemed as though this war would never end. Those who could not fight were in hiding, barley managing to stay alive. Food and water were scarce and even those in hiding would bicker amongst each other on who would get the last piece of bread. Though it was mothers that had it the worse.

Bearing the burden of a child was more than most Hylian mothers could bare. The shores of Lake Hylia were littered with bodies of dead babes and children. Of course, there were some mothers who would do anything to protect their children.

A woman, running fast through the field, carrying a small bundle in her arms. Men chased her, shouting to give them back their belongings.

"She's my baby!" the mother screamed, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

The woman leapt over a river, missing the shore. She fell into the frigid waters and was swept away by the currant. The soldiers chasing after her stopped and shook their fists; the woman and their 'belongings' were lost to the river.

Coughing and gasping the woman kept her head and the bundle above the water's surface until she hit a solid form. A grate that led into the castle of Hyrule or what was left of it at least. The mother, desperate to get her baby to safety, hauled herself onto dry land. She flopped over, coughing and clutching the now screaming bundle to her breast.

"Shhh…shhh….everything will be fine my baby. Everything will be fine." She said sitting up.

She pushed herself to her feet and staggered forward towards a set of stairs leading towards Death Mountain. At the base of the mountain was an old Village, Kakariko village, home of the Sheikha.

Walking warily forward she slowly ascended the steps, hoping to find shelter. Alas, the village was all but destroyed. In the center of the rubble was a grouping of soldiers, sitting around a fire.

She looked up to the looming mountain before her. No one dared ascend the mountain for fear of the vicious Goron peoples that were said to dwell in the rocks. Horrible creatures that would kill a Hylian as soon as look at them.

"I've got to try…" the woman doggedly said.

She snuck around the encampment of men, her heart beating rapidly.

"Oy! Who's there!" one man stood up and called.

The woman gasped and fled, her small bare feet taking her swiftly across the ragged ground. The soldiers stood, grabbing their weapons and gave chase.

"Leave me alone!" the woman shouted in despair. However, the men did not stop their pursuit.

She ran up the slopes of the mountain, her feet bleeding from the sharp rock she was forced to run over. She suddenly turned and corner, out of the soldiers' sight for a brief instant, and hid behind a large rock. They barreled by, shouting obesities unbefitting to a woman's ears. With a deep sigh of relief she looked behind her. There was a hidden path.

She started down that path and, to her surprise, found a large opening in the side of the rocks. It was perfectly carved out, not some cave nature had created. With a deep breath she walked inside of the large opening.

It was a large, cave dwelling city. Massive brown creatures walked about smiling and talking to each other or munching on rocks. None seemed to take notice of the fire haired Hylian woman that suddenly appeared in her presence.

Sticking to the shadows, the woman crept through the hallways of the Goron city, silent as a barn mouse. The Gorons never saw her as they went about their pleasant daily routines. She stopped before a large door, perhaps belonging to their leader. She quickly opened the door and walked in.

Not a second after she answered came a booming voice, "Who's there?"

The woman froze in horror and turned to her right. She faced the biggest Goron of them all, with white, tear-like marking down each cheek. He was nearly double the tiny woman's height as he squinted down at her.

"Well, who are you?" he questioned again.

"Please…don not harm me," she responded, backing away from the large Goron, clutching her baby closer to her breast.

His black eyes darted to the bundle, "What's that?"

"It's…well it's," she began, but there was a shout from above.

"Hylians! Hylians are coming!" someone shouted.

The large Goron looked down at the mother. "You lead your people here to destroy us, didn't you?"

"No! No I swear I didn't! I was running from them and accidentally found this place. Please, I'm just trying to find somewhere safe for my baby." She pleaded with the large Goron.

The Goron raised his eyebrows and reached forward, pulling back the swaddling. A small round face blinked up at him. Big blue eyes shined up. The baby's mouth suddenly stretched into a large, toothless smile. She giggled and squealed, reaching her tiny hands up to the Goron. To the mother's surprise, the Goron's hard face softened as he reached forward and touched the babe's cheek with the tip of his finger.

He looked up suddenly and shouted, "roar at the Hylians, they'll leave!"

A few seconds after a massive Goron roar could be heard from the top most areas then someone shouting 'Never come back!' followed by abrupt cheering. The Goron man nodded gruffly and looked back down at the woman.

"We can watch after the child, but you cannot stay here. This place is not fit for a Hylian used to the Hylian life style." He said with finality.

However, she could be taken care of and would be safe from harm with these kind, but ferocious seeming creatures.

This look was not lost on the mighty Goron leader. He grunted and touched the child's face again.

"Once the Hylian's war is over, you may come and collect your child. We shall keep it safe from any harm, this is my vow."

The mother nodded and held her bundle forward; the Goron took it, able to hold the child in one hand.

"Thank you, how can I ever repay you?"

"By not returning until the war is over."

"I will," she said. She leaned forward and kissed the child's forehead. "Be safe my sweet daughter, be safe" with that she turned and fled.

The Goron man stared at the infant for a moment, and then a thought dawned upon him.

"Wait! What's the child's…name," he called after her, but she was long gone.

At that moment a tiny Goron child came out from an adjacent room. He was holding a blanket and rubbing a sleepy eye.

"Daddy…what's happening?" he drowsily asked.

The Goron man turned and knelt down to show him the new addition. The Goron child woke up fully and gasped, staring at the small baby.

"What is it?" he asked in wonder.

"It's a Hylian; we are to watch over her for a time. You will help me right, big boy," he said, patting the child on the head.

"Of course daddy! What's it's name?"

"Well…her name is…well it's…I don't know…"

The child reached forward and held the babe in his arms. "Well…I have a new little sister then…" the child said happily.

"Little Sister…yes that will do. Well done Daurnia…well done"


	2. Life For Little Sister

And so the Hylian war came to an end. An intelligent man worked out a peace treaty between the combating sides. After many months of decisions, the man who made up the peace treaty was made King of Hyrule. The people rejoiced in their new found peace and happily united under one banner.

With the coming of the end of the war it was expected that Little Sister's mother would soon arrive to collect her baby, but alas, she never came. So the little Hylian grew up to live with the Gorons and was the first Hylian to call Death Mountain their home.

"Little Sister, you shouldn't be playing around the bomb flowers," Darunia said.

Little sister was squatting down and prodding a bomb flower with a Deku stick she found laying about. She looked up at Darunia and sighed then stood up. She was no taller than Darunia's legs at the sweet age of seven.

"Alright…" she grumbled. "Hey will you play with me Darunia?"

"Little Sister you know I can't. I've got work to do, I'm gonna be the Goron tribe leader"

"Yeah yeah I know…you tell me that _everyday_"

Darunia laughed, "and it's true. Someday I'm gonna be a great leader."

"Yeah, when Zora's fly," she said sarcastically.

Darunia frowned at her and folded his arms. "I am so gonna be a great leader. Just you wait and see."

With that said, Darunia turned on his heel and marched away to continue his studies.

Little Sister sighed and looked around for something else to do. Everyone was off harvest rocks in Dodongo's cavern and they all told her that she wasn't strong enough to help.

She sighed and sat on a rock out cropping, below her tiny legs was a pathway that led to Kakariko village. The day she learned never to go there was a day she would not soon forget.

Little sister was little more than five, just old enough to wander close to the Goron's cave alone. She found a pathway and started down it. Before long she had found herself at the base of the mountain. Her blue eyes widened when she looked up at the mountain.

"Wooooah! It's ginormous!" she exclaimed.

"LITTLE SISTER!" came a frantic shout from close behind.

Darunia came running up to her, his large feet flopping on the hard stone. He was more than double Little sister's height. He immediately picked her up and headed back up the mountain. Little sister fought him, though it was all in vain.

"Darunia! Leggo! I wanna see what else is around here!" she protested.

"Little Sister you know you're not allowed down here. Only Gorons going to Dodongo's cavern are allowed down the mountain." He replied.

Little sister sighed and stopped her fruitless struggles.

"It's not fair…it's just 'cause I'm smaller."

"Sorta…you could get hurt down here too. There are lots of dangerous things down here and you can't always be protected if you come down here alone."

"I can fight!" she retorted causing Darunia to chuckle.

"Little Sister, it's not whether or not you can fight, it's just that you're not as strong as the Gorons. Everyone knows a Hylian isn't as strong as a Goron."

The only angered the girl more.

"Hylians can be just as strong as Gorons if they wanna"

"You think so? Have you ever met another Hylian?"

"No…you never let me go see them," she grumbled.

"Well then how about this. If you promise to never come down here again without me telling you that you can and a Hylian comes up the mountain, you can go down with the Hylian to meet others."

Little Sister's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"MmmmHmmm" Darunia responded.

They reached the top of the pathway and stood in front of the door to their village. Little Sister held up her hand and spit into it, holding out her hand to Darunia. "Spit swear"

Darunia groaned and spit into his hand. They shook hands on the matter before going inside, Darunia wiping his loogie covered hand on his leg.

"Little Sister," someone called form behind her, snapping her out of her slight daze.

She turned around to see Darunia holding an empty rock bag, he had not left yet?

"Hi Darunia," she said miserably and turned back around.

Darunia came over, setting the bag down, and took a seat next to her.

"What's wrong Little Sister?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"It's just…well I don't have anything to do…everyone is in the cave gathering rocks and since I'm not big enough I can't help…"

Darunia surveyed her before standing, picking her up and placing her on his shoulders. He stooped down and picked up the bag before heading down the pathway. Little Sister made no complaint; she didn't even say a word. Darunia was taking her to the caverns? It was so unreal; she feared that if she spoke it might all end up being a dream.

"I think you're big enough to at least come down to the cavern with me, Little Sister. You still can't help with the rock gathering though," he said warningly.

Little Sister nodded, "I know, but I can keep you company!"

The rest of their day was spent joking, laughing, telling wild stories and talking while Darunia picked rocks. During that time, Little Sister kept careful watch on where things were in the cavern, every little passage way and tunnel that could be taken. The only place she was unsure of was what was behind the giant Dodongo skull.

Once a month for the next three years Darunia would put Little Sister on his shoulders and they would go to the Cavern to harvest the Goron's main supply of food. Little Sister was happy with Darunia and the other Gorons but something felt not right. Like a puzzle that was missing its last piece. Little Sister was complete but for that final piece of her puzzle.


	3. Ganondorf

Two years passed and Little Sister turned nine years of age. Now she was allowed to venture to Dodongo's cavern alone as long as she had her little dagger.

A bright and sunny morning she headed down the mountain side to go exploring again, learning every crevice and pathway in the cavern, but still did not know what lay behind the dodongo's skull.

On her way down the usual path she saw a man. He was fairly tall, as tall as Darunia, who was a fully grown Goron now. His skin was darker in color, darker than her's anyway, but he had red hair, not as bright as hers but red none the less. He wore regal clothing with a long flowing cape.

Little Sister's eyes widened at the sight of him. A Hylian was ascending the mountain side. She stayed stock still on the path and he stopped right in front of her, looking down at the raggedly dressed child.

"Move out of the way," he demanded.

Little Sister couldn't manage to respond, she couldn't even move. The man's lip curled into a sneer as he stared down at the disheveled girl.

"I said move," he repeated.

"Are…are you a…a Hylian?" she stammered.

He only glared more at the young girl, "no I'm not, what of it girl?"

Little Sister's spirits and face fell. He wasn't a Hylian?

"Then what are you?" she asked folding her arms.

"I am King of the Gerudos. What are you? Some deformed Goron?"

"Am not! I'm a Hylian!" Little Sister retorted with a stomp of her foot, bringing a laugh from the tall man.

"Got a lot of courage, don't you?"

"Lot's, I'm braver than most of the Gorons," she boasted which made the man laugh again.

"I bet you're not brave enough to fight."

"Well Daurnia says I'm not allowed to…"

"That's not a very convincing excuse."

"It's not an excuse!" she shouted drawing out her little dagger.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at her dagger.

"It's my dagger, I use it to fight."

"That's not a weapon, here take this," he said unsheathing a dagger in comparison to him but a short sword compared to Little Sister.

He handed it to her and she took it by the hilt and stared at the glistening blade in awe. The tall man unbuckled a belt that held the sword's sheath and gave it to her. The belt was to big so she had to buckle it around her shoulders and chest like how people mounted a bow and quiver.

"Wow! Thank you mister…"

"Ganondorf, King Ganondorf."

Little Sister bowed her head, "thank you King Ganondorf."

"Think nothing of it…?"

"Little Sister," she chirruped and looked up at the tall man.

"Little Sister…I have to go talk to the Goron's leader about something very important. It was…nice meeting you," he said extending his hand.

Little Sister reached out and took his hand. A sharp pain went though her arm and she tried to pull away, but the man was much to strong for her to break the grasp. Her vision started to swim and before she knew it, the world went completely black.

Later Little Sister woke up in her bed, the new dagger hanging up next to her. She looked around to see Daurnia sitting beside her with a dark frown. Slowly she sat up, watching Daurnia who didn't move.

"Daurnia…what's the matter?" she innocently asked.

Daurnia didn't respond. He only looked at little sister before standing up. Still without word he walked out of her room and into his, the large stone door slamming shut behind him. Little Sister jumped out of bed and ran to the door, trying to push it open but to no avail.

She gave up and leaned against the rough stone, then slid down it, however painful, and landed on the ground with a soft thud. The pain from shaking hands with King Ganondorf was still fresh and she held up her right hand. There was nothing there, not a single mark, so why had it hurt so much?

Little Sister finally stood and grabbed her new weapon and began playing it with, thrusting and slashing, grinning broadly. It was a beautiful weapon, she would surely be the bravest person in the whole world with such a blade.


End file.
